A variety of conventional techniques exist for converting energy in water waves to other forms of energy. One example involves a deep water structure that includes one portion that is rigidly tethered to the floor of the ocean and another buoy portion that oscillates with ocean waves. As one structure moves and the other doesn't, electrical energy can be harnessed from the water, for example, using generator coils and a magnet.